


Daddy's Good Boy

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's a good Daddy, he knows exactly how to take care of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

“Please Daddy.” Jensen’s voice is wrecked, and Jeff knows that his boy is starting to get desperate. He lets his hand rest gently against the reddened skin of Jensen’s ass, giving Jensen a few moments of respite.

 

He can feel Jensen’s hard cock pressing against his thigh, knows that every time Jensen shifts his body, he rubs that sensitive flesh against the rough denim of Jeff’s jeans. The friction must be driving his boy crazy; he hasn’t been allowed to come yet today, Jeff’s been keeping him on edge for hours.

 

“Shush baby, it’s gonna be alright, Daddy’s going to take care of his boy.” Jeff feels Jensen relax a little at his words. He’ll never get over the way it feels to have Jensen submit to him like this. The trust he has in Jeff is humbling, and Jeff knows exactly how lucky he is to be the person Jensen turns to when he needs to really let go.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to hold on any more, just move those pretty hips of yours, and you can come any time you want.”

 

“I don’t understand Daddy.” Jensen’s voice is soft and confused, and he twists to look Jeff in the face, needing his Daddy’s reassurances.

 

“Felt you moving boy. All through your spanking, such a dirty little boy, humping your Daddy’s leg like a cat in heat. Well that’s how you’re going to come boy, you’re going to rub yourself off right where you are, show me just how much you need this.”

 

Jeff watches in delight as Jensen flushes with embarrassment, his head dipping as he tries to hide the way he’s blushing. Jensen shifts slightly, re-positioning himself across Jeff’s lap to make it easier to move. His pushes up a little, his ass pressing against Jeff’s restraining arm. Up down, up down, rubbing his stiff cock against Jeff’s leg like he’s been ordered to.

 

Then he collapses back down, head hanging forward, his body stiff and unmoving. “Sorry…I can’t.” His voice is tinged with shame, and Jeff wonders if he’s gone too far, if he’s pushed Jensen past his limits. “Please Daddy, can’t do this on my own, need your help.”

 

Hearing Daddy instead of Jeff, eases his mind, if Jensen wanted to call a halt he would have used Jeff’s name. “”It’s alright baby, that’s what Daddies are for, gonna give you all the help you need.” He leans forward, and uses his free hand to turn Jensen’s face towards him, presses a gentle kiss to his boy’s lips to let him know that everything’s okay.

 

“Going to get that pretty little ass of yours moving again, just like it was before. All you need is Daddy’s hand helping you out.” He doesn’t give Jensen anytime to react, just brings his hand down sharply, the blow making Jensen’s body shift against him.

 

He raises his hand over and over, loving the sound of his palm cracking down on the abused skin of Jensen’s ass. Soon Jensen’s pushing up against his hand, thigh muscles flexing as he humps Jeff’s leg, his hips twitching in rhythm with the blows Jeff’s raining down. The spanking makes Jensen lose all his inhibitions, pain and pleasure twisting inside him, making him writhe against Jeff’s body, in desperate need of release.

 

“Such a good boy, knew you could do this for me. You should see how you look, my dirty boy, humping his cock against his Daddy’s leg. Love that you’re such a slut for me, how you need your Daddy to make you come.”

 

His words are enough to tip Jensen over the edge, his pushes down harder, grinding his hard cock against Jeff’s leg. He’s letting out breathless moans and whimpers that are making Jeff’s own cock throb with need, but his needs will have to wait, this is all for his boy.

 

Seconds later, he feels Jensen’s whole body shudder as he comes, sticky fluid soaking into Jeff’s pants. He brings his palm down one last time, lets his hand rest where it lands, caresses the red, throbbing skin, giving Jensen’s trembling body time to recover.

 

As he feels Jensen relax against him, he reaches down, and wraps his arms around his boy, pulling him up to sit in his lap. Jensen’s beautiful like this, his eyes flush with passion, his body lax and sated; fucked out and compliant, just how Jeff likes him.

 

He licks his way into Jensen’s mouth, steals hungry kisses, needing to show his boy how pleased he is with him. He settles Jensen a little more firmly in his lap, his sore ass resting on Jeff’s hard cock. He rocks up, gently at first, making Jensen gasp in surprise at the way it feels.

 

“You did so well, baby, were such a good boy for me.” Jeff loves how Jensen reacts to his praise, how he presses closer to Jeff, and leans in close to steal a quick kiss, how he whimpers against Jeff’s throat as his sore ass rubs against Jeff’s jeans.

 

“Feel that baby, feel how hard I am, you did that. So pretty you were, riding your daddy’s leg, showing off what a good slut you are. Now you’re gonna do something for Daddy, going to rub that sweet ass of yours against my cock, help your Daddy, just like he helped you.”

 

Jensen doesn’t hesitate this time, just wraps his arms round Jeff’s body for balance, and then starts to move. “Does this feel good Daddy? Can feel your cock, feels so hard, so big, wanna make you feel so good Daddy.”

 

The pressure on his cock feels amazing, the way Jensen’s grinding down, how he’s twisting in Jeff’s lap, rubbing his cock. He’s been hard since he started Jensen’s spanking, and knows it won’t take long for him to come, not with the way Jensen’s writhing against him.

 

He draws Jensen closer, takes his mouth in a hungry kiss, and lets himself go. Catches Jensen’s rhythm, thrusting up hard against Jensen’s ass, all control gone. Seconds later he comes, screaming into Jensen’s willing mouth as he finds his own release.

 

They slump back on the couch, panting hard, swapping gentle kisses as they both try to calm themselves. “Are you okay baby?” Jeff knows he pushed Jensen hard, and needs to hear that he’s fine.

 

“Better than okay Daddy, feel so good. You wore me out, made me come so hard for you. Want to stay right here, too tired to move ever again.”

 

“Glad you feel good sweetheart, but we’re going to have to move soon. Have to get cleaned up, you made quite a mess of Daddy’s jeans.”

 

“Sorry, Daddy.” There’s not a hint of repentance in Jensen’s voice, but Jeff’s feeling far too relaxed to care.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s Daddy’s job to take care of you. And I think that you’ve been such a good boy that you deserve some special attention. So Daddy’s going to take you upstairs and give you a nice bath before bed, get my dirty boy all sparkling clean again.”

 

Jensen seems to like the idea, at least his rapidly hardening cock does. Jeff steals one last kiss before gathering Jensen into his arms, and rising a little unsteadily to his feet. Sometimes he thinks that Jensen’s insatiability will be the death of him, but he’s enjoying himself far too much to care.


End file.
